


Say That We'll Be Together

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, POV James Sirius Potter, Past Underage, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James lives for Hogsmeade weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That We'll Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's May 2016 theme: write your bulletproof kinks](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/661102.html).
> 
> Thanks to shiftylinguini and nathalieweasley for the beta. <3
> 
> James is 17 in this but it's implied that he and Teddy first got together when he was 16, hence the underage tag.

James's heart raced as he walked towards Hogsmeade with his mates, every step sending hot tendrils of anticipation curling through him. He tried to distract himself with the easy chatter of Lance and Molly as they contemplated what to purchase at Honeydukes. Unfortunately, James's mind refused to be distracted, not when he was so close to finally having what he'd been dreaming about for months.

"Hello, earth to Jamie." Lance's deep voice managed to cut through the fog of James's daydreams.

"Don't bother, Lance. James is too busy mooning over his mystery lover to socialise with us peons."

"Oh, fuck off, I am not."

"No? So you're not planning on sneaking off as soon as we get to Hogsmeade?" Molly's tone was all innocence.

James scowled. That was exactly what he'd been planning. "If I do, it's only to get away from you lot."

"Oh, how you wound us, James," Molly said, as her lips pulled into a smirk.

"Wait," Lance interrupted, brows furrowed. "I thought James was all starry-eyed over Professor Lupin."

James felt his face heat up. He hadn't thought he'd been so obvious that even _Lance_ could pick up on it. "Don't be an idiot," he snapped. "Teddy's family."

"Teddy, is it?" 

"Oh, come off it, Molly. You call him Teddy, too."

"Yeah, but she doesn't stare at his arse the way you do," Lance countered. Molly nodded sagely, as if that had been her point all along.

"Which is it, then?" James asked, frustrated to note the thread of anger and anxiety in his tone. "Either I have a secret lover, or I'm mad about Teddy. Can't be both." 

"Sure it can," Molly replied. James's heart stopped, the beginnings of panic beginning to bubble up inside him. Surely she didn't know. They'd been so careful. Molly continued on, apparently unaware of the effect her words were having on James, "You can't have Teddy, so you're satiating your animal lust with some poor deluded soul."

Every cell in James's body breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't know. But—

"Animal lust?" Lance asked, brows raised.

"Deluded?" James added. 

"Well, they'd have to be to shag you, wouldn't they?"

James visibly bristled. Molly and Lance burst into laughter.

"Right, well, that's that then. I'll see you back at Hogwarts," James growled. He turned and stomped in the opposite direction of Honeydukes.

"Come on now, James, don't be like that. We were only joking," Lance called after him.

"No, no, Lance. Remember, he was planning on sneaking off anyway. This way he gets to pretend it's because we've hurt his feelings, and not because he's off for a shag."

"Ah, yes, good point," Lance agreed, his and Molly's voices beginning to fade as James turned down a side street.

Fuck, that was close. Too close. Molly must have been paying far more attention to him than James had realised for her to pick up on the fact that he was seeing somebody. He'd been careful, but it looked like he would need to work even harder to throw Molly off the scent. James knew she'd never tell, but it wasn't just James's secret to confess. There was far too much at stake for anybody to find out, not even his cousin.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before ducking into an alleyway. James slipped behind a large stack of crates, making sure he was well hidden from view. Using every last inch of his focus, James cast a glamour over his appearance. He'd been practising for weeks to get this spell right. Not for the first time, James envied Teddy his ability to change his appearance at will. 

James checked his handiwork in a nearby shop window: the weak chin and thin nose, the sandy curls and slender frame. He nodded, satisfied with his transformation and praying it would hold. It didn't need to last long. Only until he made it up to the reserved room above the Three Broomsticks. 

Luckily, it was a gorgeous spring day, which meant most of the students were out enjoying the sunshine instead of sipping butterbeer in the cosy pub. It meant that there were hardly any witnesses to see a glamoured James slip inside the Three Broomsticks and up the stairs towards Room 12. He paused for the briefest of moments in front of the door, steadying his nerves, before stepping inside.

James scanned the room—cheap bed, rickety chair, a blessed lack of portraits—his gaze locking on a familiar figure. He let go of the magic holding his glamour in place, the illusion dripping off of him like sticky treacle.

"Are you sure nobody saw you?"

James nodded, stepping closer to the man sitting on the chair in the corner.

"You're sure? Risky using a glamour."

"I'm sure. Nobody saw me use it, and I've been practising."

Warm, brown eyes flickered with the faintest trace of anxiety. "Why didn't you use the invisibility cloak?"

James sighed bitterly. "Al has it. It's his month." Oh, how James missed the days when he didn't have to share the cloak with his siblings. But his dad had been quite firm on the matter, and James figured if he was cool enough to give them a cloak to help break school rules, James could live with his mandate that they all share.

"And you couldn't borrow it?"

"He wouldn't let me have it unless I told him what for, and he's impossible to lie to. I figured I'd take my chances with the Glamour." James held his breath. There was always something so fragile between the two of them in the first few moments when they came together like this, before they'd had a chance to fully shed the faces they wore in public.

A familiar crooked smile made James's stomach swoop. "Probably a good call. It's always best not to let Al get his hands on secrets."

"Yeah," James breathed, all the desire and longing and anticipation for this moment suddenly rushing to the surface. This close, his nostrils filled with a familiar scent, something earthy and vaguely floral. James had been wanking to the memory of that smell for years now, and it never failed to inspire an immediate, and sometimes inconvenient, physical response. Here, though, there was nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of. James couldn't wait another second.

" _Teddy_ ," he breathed, before leaning down and kissing him. 

Teddy kissed him back readily, his hands sliding up into James's hair. Something hard inside of James melted and he nearly collapsed on top of Teddy in an effort to get closer. It was difficult, seeing Teddy—no, Professor Lupin—at Hogwarts, having him be so close, but being unable to touch. It was torture sitting in his Transfiguration classes, listening to his lectures, remembering what that mouth felt like pressed against James's skin. 

There was an almost imperceptible chilliness between them at Hogwarts, a sort of barrier that existed between James and Professor Lupin. James understood why Teddy did it, but he _hated_ it. Whenever they had a chance to be alone together, there was always a small part of James that wondered if this would be the time the wall between them wouldn't come down. If one day James would lean in for a kiss and encounter smooth stone instead of the eager parting of Teddy's lips. James prayed it would never happen.

Only three more months until James was out of Hogwarts, and then…

James slid to his knees in front of the chair between Teddy's spread thighs, their mouths never parting. It felt like Teddy was doing his level best to devour James's face, and James felt an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that he wasn't the only one so affected. It had been months since they'd last been alone together—not since the winter holidays, when they'd managed to sneak away from their family for a few hours. Teddy had been dragged into teaching responsibilities the past few Hogsmeade trips, and he refused to do anything with James on school property. It had been far too long since James had more than the memory of Teddy's skin beneath his fingertips, and now that he was here, he wanted everything. Kneeling between Teddy's legs, James thought he had a good idea of where to start. 

"Want to suck you."

"Yeah? You want to wrap those pretty lips around my dick?"

James's prick throbbed, and his knees would have gone weak if he hadn't already been kneeling. Teddy had a filthy mouth when he was turned on, and it never failed to make James's blood boil. He loved that he could get Teddy so desperate and worked up, loved hearing exactly how he drove Teddy wild.

"Godric, yeah," James panted, his fingers already clawing at Teddy's flies. It wasn't long before Teddy's pants and jeans were pooled around his ankles, the long, hard length of him bobbing against his thighs. James's mouth watered, saliva slicking his tongue as a pearly bead of precome formed at the slit. God, Teddy was massive. Thick and long, he always felt so fucking good, in James's hand, his mouth, his arse…

He leaned forward and licked at the head of Teddy's cock, moaning at the burst of salt on his tongue.

"Yeah, just like that, Jamie. Get me wet." 

James shivered and did as directed, licking at Teddy with broad, sloppy strokes of his tongue. Teddy liked his blow jobs messy and wet, saliva sliding over his shaft and balls. James loved how real and visceral it felt, and he loved pleasing Teddy. 

He mouthed up the underside, his tongue moving in slick circles towards the crown. Teddy shuddered when James got to the head of his cock, massaging it with lips and tongue the way Teddy had taught him to when they had first got together last summer.

"No more teasing, James."

Teddy let out a long, satisfying groan as James swallowed him down. It had been awhile, so James took things slow, letting himself adjust to the feeling. Teddy's cock was hot on his tongue, and James swore he could almost feel the heavy pulse of blood pumping through it. James's own blood was rushing through his head, his entire world narrowing down to the feel of Teddy as he forced James's jaw wide open.

Teddy's fingers tightened in James's hair, urging him deeper. James focused on relaxing his throat, the spongy head of Teddy's prick pushing up against the barrier, before sliding inside. James swallowed. Teddy swore. Godric, James didn't know how he'd managed to survive months without this. He needed Teddy more than he needed breathing. 

"Oh, fuck, Jamie. Fuck, you're perfect," Teddy gasped as James pulled off for air. He didn't go far, though. He wasn't done with Teddy. 

He made eye contact with Teddy as he wrapped his lips back around Teddy's cock, and James's entire body shuddered at the feral possessiveness in Teddy's eyes. His eyes fluttered closed on a moan as Teddy's fingers scratched at James's scalp, tugging on his hair as James sunk down.

"Merlin, James, you love it, don't you? You love choking yourself on my cock. Fuck, your _mouth_." 

James did love it. He loved feeling Teddy inside of him. He loved the taste and the smell of him, the little grunts and growls Teddy let out as James worked him over. The memories of their interludes had sustained months and months of wank sessions during the too-long school year. They'd been the only thing to anchor him while he tried not to go mad from wanting.

"I'm going to come, Jamie. Going to come in your sweet mouth."

God, how James wanted that. He wanted to feel Teddy's pleasure, wanted to have another memory to help get him through to June. His own prick throbbed within the confines of his jeans, but he ignored it in favour of sucking at Teddy more fervently, desperate to bring about his release. 

Teddy's hands moved to cradle James's head as he came down the back of James's throat. James swallowed the thick release, pulling back to lick Teddy clean, the sharp, bitter taste reminding him that this wasn't just another one of his fevered dreams. Teddy slid off the chair to join him on the floor, taking James's lips in an eager, greedy kiss. His palms slid down James's chest, cupping the bulge of James's cock. James's bucked up against his hand, already riding the edge of orgasm.

"I want you to come for me, sweetheart." 

"Not— _oh_ —not a problem." 

James humped up into Teddy's squeezing grip a few more times before he finally tumbled over the edge. He gasped into Teddy's mouth as he came, his hands clutching at Teddy's shoulders.

Teddy pulled him close afterwards, as James continued to shiver through the aftershocks, his pants wet and sticky. James nose pressed up against the soft skin behind Teddy's ear, where his scent was particularly strong. 

"God, I missed you," Teddy rumbled, hands firm against James's lower back.

James grinned against Teddy's throat. "Yeah?"

"Of course. Do you know how hard it is, seeing you in class, at mealtimes, wanting so badly to touch you and knowing I can't?"

"Me too. But...it's not forever, right?"

"No, not forever. Just a few more months until you leave Hogwarts. Then we can be together out in the open."

James kissed Teddy again at that, at the affirmation that Teddy saw a future for them, too. They'd talked about it before of course, but the closer James got to leaving Hogwarts, the more nervous he'd become that Teddy would change his mind. Waiting sucked, but if he got Teddy to himself at the end of it, then it was all worth it.

James pulled back from the kiss, breathless. "Until then, we've still got another few hours in this room before I've got to get back to Hogwarts."

"I suppose you have some ideas of how we could spend that time," Teddy teased.

James grinned. "I've got loads."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
